Hypnotism
by M. Cali' Ai
Summary: They aren't lovers. They aren't even family, but they are as close as two people who aren't family could get, and she is the only person who could get him to stop fighting just by looking him in the eye. It was like hypnotism. Rated T for a few bad words.


A man with blonde hair stepped out the terminal and looked around. The place he was in didn't look that different from Ikebukuro; the same bustling crowds, the same busy shops, everything. The only difference was that everything was in English. At any rate, he didn't have the time to stop and look around. He was on a mission and it would be extremely inconvenient if he got into a fight along the way.

"Excuse me? How do I get here?"

A girl with black hair sat in a desk as the teacher spoke. She seemed… bored. She wished she could be at home sleeping, which she thought was more fun than having to sit in a summer school class. _I wish something would happen today._

She continued to be bored, waiting for something to spice up her day, until she heard the teacher pause.

"Who is that walking down the hall?" he said. The whole class leaned to the door and saw a blonde haired man with blue sunglasses in a bartender get-up walking down the hall. When he caught sight of the girl, he began to run.

"Oh no." said the girl under her breath. He finally made it into the classroom. Ignoring the teacher's question of who he was, he went straight to the girl, grabbed her by the collar and began yelling at her. The class stared in awe as the two had a fierce argument. There was nothing special about the argument to the two because they were just talking, but it was to the rest of the class because this blonde haired man and the girl from their class were speaking fluent Japanese.

"What are you doing here?" the man yelled at her.

"I'm in class, what does it look like?" she replied.

"Why are you in summer school _asshole_?" he yelled back. He hated it when she got smart with him.

"Because I failed a class _dip shit_!" she shot back.

"You're too smart to be failing classes Keiko!" he yelled at her. She paused for a moment.

"Is that what you're worried about Shizu-nii?" she asked while staring at him with her large eyes. They were silent for a few seconds before he let go of her collar. She fell into the seat.

"I apologize for interrupting your class, I just had to speak to Keiko. My name is Shizuo Heiwajima." Shizuo said to the teacher. Keiko stared at him.

"How did you learn to speak English?" she asked him

"I got one of those Rosetta Stone things, and don't think you're off the hook!" he said. The class still stared at the two.

"That was weird." A random person said. Keiko shot a glance at the boy and murmured something under her breath in Japanese. She wasn't even paying attention to the fact that her teacher and Shizuo were having a conversation that she wished she would've stopped. Before she knew it, Shizuo took a seat next to her.

"Why are you sitting down?" she asked him. His presence was irritating her.

"Your teacher said I could sit in, now shut up and pay attention." He said. _This is going to be a long day…_

At the end of her class, Keiko walked out as fast as she possibly could. She wished that she could ignore the fact that Shizuo was walking right beside her, but the people around her wouldn't. People paused to see the fact that Keiko, the quiet creepy girl, could possibly have a boyfriend. A_ grown _boyfriend. A few people walked up and asked was he her boyfriend. They only got a simple no from the two of them. After they made it away from the crowds, Shizuo spoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" she replied.

"You aren't walking the way you usually do." He said. He was referring to the way she walked when she was with him. She would wrap her arm around his and he would keep his hand in his pocket like usual.

What these two told the other people wasn't a lie. They aren't lovers. For the record, they aren't even family, but they're about as close as two people who aren't family can get.

Keiko is one-fourth Japanese. Her grandfather on her mother's side of the family married a black woman. Her mother was raised in Japan but moved to America later on, but when she was in Japan she had a really good friend. Her friend just so happened to be Shizuo's mother. They always stayed in contact; over the small things like family trips, or the big things like having babies. Shizuo and Keiko are ten years apart, but they're still very close, which is why Keiko calls him Shizu-nii. This was their first time meeting…

"Keiko, go play with Kasuka and Shizuo." Said her mother when they came to visit for the first time. She was only three years old, but she spoke and read Japanese and English fluently. While most kids her age were playing, she was reading. She was really quiet and for the most part, only wanted to be by her mother. She never really knew her father; he died when she was one and a half years old and couldn't remember him. She did, however, carry a pink bunny that he gave her not long before he died. She went and met Kasuka, a boy who was slightly older than her and Shizuo, a boy much older than herself. He had just finished drinking a bottle of milk and he looked down at the little girl.

"Your arm." She said. He looked at the arm he had in a sling.

"He's always hurting himself." Said his younger brother Kasuka. She ignored his statement and just walked up to him.

"You should be more careful." She said before turning around and joining her mother once again. It felt strange to be told by a three year old to be careful, but that was the only thing she wanted to say.

Two years later…

"Heiwajima Shizuo, please report to the main office." Said a voice on the intercom. The whole class watched and whispered as he got out of his seat and left.

_What is it now? _He thought as he made his way to the office. When he walked in, the first thing that caught his eye was a little girl sitting in a chair, clutching onto a pink stuffed bunny.

"Shizuo?" said the girl when she saw him. His yellow hair threw her off, being that it used to be brown.

"Do you know this girl?" asked the office lady. Shizuo nodded.

"Very well then, please call her mother and tell her where she is, and after that she is your responsibility." The lady said before going back to her work. Shizuo called Keiko's mother, and after a short conversation it was decided that they would meet at home after school to get her daughter.

"Come on." He said after he finished. As they walked down the hall, she clutched onto his arm with one hand and her rabbit with the other. People stopped and stared at the two as they walked.

"Shizuo, I'm hungry." She said to him quietly.

"Okay, it's almost lunch period so I'll buy you something." He replied to him. A part of her was scared of who she was walking with. He seemed so cold, but he was the only one there for her.

"Who's this?" Shinra said as the little girl ate a portion of Shizuo's lunch.

"This is Keiko. She's a friend of the family. She got separated from her mother earlier." He said. The little girl just stared up at him with two round eyes.

Keiko sat next to him during the last few classes. The class stared at him, whispered, giggled and everything that could make him mad, but every time he tried to move Keiko stared up at him and something in her eyes told him not to fight, so he didn't. It's almost like she was hypnotizing him. The day went by surprisingly fast.

"How did you get here?" Shizuo asked as they left the school.

"Mom and I were walking around when we got separated," she began. "After I lost her I just wandered around until I saw the sign of your school. I thought 'Shizuo goes here.' So I came."

"I see." Was all he said. After a little while, Shinra caught up to him and and the two of them spoke. The only problem with Shizuo escorting Keiko was the trouble he tended to attract because of his strength. A gang of boys was waiting outside of the gat for him.

"Heiwajima Shizuo!" one, who appeared to be the leader, yelled out.

"What do you want?" he yelled back "I'm busy!"

"Not busy enough to avoid this ass whopping!" another one of the boys said. He would've snapped right there, but Keiko was just _staring _at him. He sighed and looked straight back at the gang.

"Well, we ain't got all day!" said the leader. After that, Keiko ran in front of Shizuo and stood there.

"I won't let you hurt Shizu-nii!" She said. That was the loudest Shizuo had ever heard her speak, but at any rate, the gang began to laugh.

"Did you hear that 'Shizu-nii'?" the gang said, mocking the little girl. She then ran up to the leader and kicked him where the sun don't shine as hard as five year old girl possibly could. He cursed and as a repercussion, slapped the little girl so hard that she fell to the ground. Keiko sat on the ground and wailed with tears streaming down her small face, and that set off an unquenchable fire in Shizuo's heart. He went over to the girl, picked her up and carried her to Shinra.

"Hold her," he commanded as he handed him the crying girl. After he did so, he took off his jacket and threw it on the ground.

"You've got some nerve hitting a little girl like that you son of a bitch!" he said as he picked up the closest street sign and gave them the most savage beating that he had ever issued. To spare her young mind, Shinra covered her eyes so she wouldn't have to witness it even though she still cried. When the battle was won, Shizuo came back to her and carried her in his arms.

"You can stop crying now." He told her as he walked away from the group of boys who were out cold on the ground and the mangled street sign he used to do the job. After a little while she finally stopped crying.

"Thank you Shizu-nii." She said quietly before going to sleep.

"No problem." He said.

When they arrived at the Heiwajima's house Keiko's mother was waiting there for her at the door. Keiko got out of Shizuo's arms and ran to meet her mother.

"Keiko! I was so worried!" she said as she hugged her only child. She looked down at the large red mark on her face.

"My goodness! What happened to your face?" she asked.

"A big poop face hit me, but Shizu-nii beat him up!" Keiko replied before looking at Shizuo and smiling.

"Okay then. Anyway, lets get your face cleaned up." She said while gesturing for her daughter to go into the house. Before going in herself, she looked at Shizuo and bowed.

"Thank you so much." She said.

One week later…

Keiko and her mother were at the airport. They were about to go back home, and Shizuo's mother insisted that they came along to see them off. They were about to check in but Keiko turned around. She ran up to Shizuo and gave him a hug. When she finished, she reached into her carry on bag and pulled out her pink bunny.

"I want you to have this." She said quietly. "Her name is Kimi-chan. Take good care of her." Shizuo was slightly against it. It didn't seem manly for him to take a little girl's pink bunny, but she insisted for him to have it so it would be rude for him to reject it, so he took it and nodded.

Today…

They visited his family much more after that. At times, they came four times a year and during that time, Shizuo and Keiko became like brother and sister.

"Why are you having to go to summer school?" Shizuo asked as the two got off their last train.

"Grading scale." Keiko replied. He raised his right eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with it?" he asked her.

"You know how no matter how many A's or B's I got, I always got a C in math?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Well, in my new school a 75% is an F. I tried as hard as I possibly could to get my grade up," she began. "I did all of my work, but most of it would be wrong. Well, not most of it, but enough for me to get an F, and don't get me started about tests."

"That's it?" he asked. "Well at least you tried."

"Thanks Shizu-nii." She said as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Shizuo! How are you?" Keiko's mother asked as they walked into the house.

"I'm fine Kameko." He said as she offered him to come in.

"What brings you here?" she asked as she got out some milk for him.

"Scolding her." He said as Keiko was walking to her room. She stopped and stuck her tongue at him before she kept on walking.

"What's she up to?" he asked.

"Oh, she's probably going to play that zombie game of hers." Kameko said. "Kinda makes me wish I didn't buy it." They both shared a laugh before Shizuo spoke.

"Do you know of any good hotels near here." He said as he sat down his empty glass.

"Hotels? Nonsense!" Kameko told him while standing up. "You can stay here as long as you want!"

"Thank you." He replied.

"Any time!" she said while grinning ear to ear. "You know you're like a son to me. Keiko! Go show Shizuo the guests' room." She said with her hand cupped around her mouth so her daughter could hear. In a few seconds, Keiko came into the kitchen and gestured for Shizuo to follow her. When they got into the guests room she began pointing out everything he would need.

"You can put your clothes in this dresser if you want, and put your dirty clothes in that hamper over there. The bathroom's down the hall to the left and my room is across the hall if you need anything, 'kay?" she said as Shizuo began to unpack his bag. When he did, the first thing he took out was a familiar pink bunny. She looked at it.

"You still kept Kimi-chan?" she asked as she walked over and picked it up.

"Yeah. It was a gift, and you're like a sister to me." He said as he ruffed up her black hair.

"You're so mushy!" she said to him as she picked up a pillow and hit him with it.

"Says the girl who still remembers the bunny's name." He said. They both laughed. When he finished, they both walked into Keiko's room and they walked into Keiko's room. She picked up her controller and headset and spoke into it.

"Hey guys. I can't be in the Lan Party today." She began. "My cousin's here and I figured I would show him how to play the game." With that, she sat the headset down and faced Shizuo.

"Have you ever played Black Ops?" She asked him.

"I've heard of it but no, I've never played." He said. She smiled.

"Perfect! Now I get to teach you." She said. They played for a while, but Shizuo was fairly hopeless against level seven zombies, so Keiko gave up and they watched television together when Keiko's phone rang. She opened it and it said she got a text message from Izaya.

"You talk to that flea?" Shizuo asked her angrily.

"Yes!" she replied. "I don't see why you hate him so much, he's cool people." Keiko didn't want to admit it, especially to Shizuo since he hated him so much, but she had a crush on Izaya. They met each other in the Russian sushi shop the last time she went to Japan and they spoke a little. Well, not necessarily a little. They blew about three hours talking and joking with each other. She though he was really smooth and handsome, especially with the coat he always wore.

"I don't want you telling him I'm here." He said.

"Yeah, I know." She said before pressing the red button on her phone to reveal that her background was a picture of herself and Izaya outside of the sushi shop.

"You took a picture with him?" he practically screamed.

"Yes and stop looking at my phone!" she yelled back. "Why are you so typical big brother-y?" she asked him.

"Because you're so typical little sister-y!" he said, mocking her. She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it and they both laughed.

The next day…

Shizuo had slept in. The two of them spent almost the whole night talking and watching television, but Keiko was already up. She had already planned to go to the mall with her friends. She figured that Shizuo didn't have anything better to do, so she invited him to go.

"Why not?" he said as he got out of his bed.

"Sweet!" she said happily. "You could be like my body guard." Shizuo shook his head and went to the bathroom to get ready.

At the mall…

"Who's this?" said one of Keiko's friends. Keiko could already tell that by the way she was talking she had the wrong idea.

"This is Shizuo. He's a friend of the family's, but he's like an older brother to me," Keiko replied. "And we do _not _go together."

"Sure you don't." said Keiko's other friend. She rolled her eyes and face palmed.

"There's no getting though to you creeps is there?" she said before the group walked on.

They spent almost the whole day at the mall, walking around, talking and going to the movies. The group arrived early to the movie they would be watching, so Keiko and her friends ran all throughout the movie theater while yelling random things and laughing like maniacs. Keiko and one of her friends ran into each other and fell, which slightly amused Shizuo. While the group ate, Keiko's friends bombed him with a bunch of "What kind of things do men want?" questions, which only got him to ignore them even more. It was pretty obvious that they liked him. They were about to leave the mall, but nature was calling Shizuo so they had to wait. While they were waiting, a familiar voice called Keiko.

"Koko-chan!" he said. She turned around and faced the only man who called her by that nickname; Izaya. Her face turned a little pink as she spoke to him.

"Izaya. What're you doing in America?" she asked him.

"Business." He said with his usual smile on his face. It was kind of a stupid question seeing how _everyone_ knew that he was an information broker.

"No coat today?" she asked, noticing that he didn't have on his signature faux-fur coat on, but rather a short sleeve hoodie.

"Of course not! It's way too hot out here." He told her. "In fact, I'm glad I ran into you; I just bought you a gift."

"Y-you did?" she stuttered out. He nodded and pulled out the Victoria's Secret bag he had behind his back and handed it to her. Her face turned as red as a tomato.

"He bought you a gift from Victoria's Secret!" said one of her friends, but she just told her to shut up as she opened the bag and saw a complete set for the Pure Seduction fragrance. She sighed in relief, but before she could tell him thank you, Izaya wrapped his arm around her waist and spoke.

"I figured you like that fragrance; you wore it when we first met." He began. _How did he know that?_ She thought, but her thoughts were cut short as he tilted up her chin slightly and looked her in the eyes.

"Be sure to wear it the next time you come to Ikebukuro, because I like it too." He whispered to her before pecking her on the cheek. She could hear her friends' wooting in the background, and for that moment, Keiko felt like a princess. That moment was cut short, however, when Shizuo stormed out of the bathroom.

"Izaya!" he yelled in that ever so dramatic way of his.

"Oh, Shizu-chan! Fancy running into you here." He said before Shizuo grabbed him by the collar.

"Who the hell do you think you are getting sweet on Keiko like that?" he asked Izaya angrily. Keiko could remember very well how Shizuo sounded when he was angry, but this time he seemed angrier.

"Come now, I was just giving her a gift." He said to him.

"Why you-" Shizuo yelled. He was about to strike Izaya but Keiko grabbed his arm and looked at him; the same way she did the other day. The same way she did when she was a little girl.

"Not today." She said to him. He growled, but still put Izaya down.

"Well, that was fun!" Izaya said as he brushed himself off.

"I'll see you around Shizu-chan!" he said as he walked away. He stopped and looked at Keiko.

"Bye Koko-chan." He said before blowing her a kiss and walking on.

"What the hell just happened?" Shizuo asked.

"Isaiah boy or whatever his name is just gave her a gift." Said one of her friends. "I thing she like him."

"Shut up! I do not!" Keiko yelled.

"Sure you don't, but the evidence is all over your face." Said her other friend while poking her pink cheeks.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled. After she did so, Shizuo grabbed her shoulders.

"Keiko, I can't keep you from doing what you want," he began. "But please be careful around him. Something about him doesn't set right with me and I don't want you to get hurt, physically _or_ emotionally."

"Thank Shizu-nii." She said to him. "Lets all go home." She said.

"I can agree to that!" said one of her friends and they all left the mall.

They aren't lovers. They aren't even family, but they are as close as two people who aren't family could get, and she is the only person who could get him to stop fighting just by looking him in the eye. It was like hypnotism.

A/N: I just felt like writing this after I saw the episode about Shizuo's past. Anyway, I think it's the most serious story I've ever written (it's only my second story. Lol!) but I still think I did a good job. Anyway, R&R and be sure to refer your friends to it. I don't own Durarara, nor do I own Victoria's Secret. All rights to their original owners.

_~M. Cali' Ai_


End file.
